


Heat Season

by Casual_dumbass612



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABO, Alpha David (Camp Camp), Alpha Nikki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Max (Camp Camp), M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Omega Max (Camp Camp), Omega Verse, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Top David (Camp Camp), Toys, beta Neil, beta gwen, fake cum, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_dumbass612/pseuds/Casual_dumbass612
Summary: April is Heat season, but it’s also still school time. So the high school students and teachers of Sleepy Peak high school are getting prepared for the incoming struggle that is unfocused and uncomfortable omegas. David, an alpha, dawns a surgical mask as April begins, but what he doesn’t know is that his favorite student and camper has an eye on him and a mind filled with thoughts he surely would disapprove of.





	1. Plan A

Omegas were rare, but not rare to the point where there was only one in a fifty mile radius. Though David certainly wished that was the case. He knew heat season was hell for everyone. The poor omegas who could hardly focus and were in constant pain, the betas who carried the weight of the excess work, and alphas like David who's self control was put to the test. David was good at it now, his nearly thirty years of existence was good for something. Wearing surgical masks certainly helped as well.

And so, heat season at Sleepy Peak high school began on the first of April. For some it did start earlier, others later. Though April was generally the exact time each omega began their month long torment. David felt bad for his students, especially the female ones who had to deal with their periods in the same month. He made sure to bring lots of sweets for his students to make them feel at least a little better. None of David's students questioned his mask, some of the alphas in his class even showed up the next day with one.

"Max, do you need to go to the nurse?" The man asks after class, avoiding his instinctive gentle touch he gave his students when they're in pain.

"No. I'll be fine." Max stood up, giving the man a reason not to believe him as he stumbled.

"Max there's a rule that any student listed as an omega is free to miss class without punishment. If your heat is inhibiting your focus on class you're free to go the nurse and rest." The teen groans as he grabs his bag and rushes out of the classroom.

"Stupid fucking-"

"Fuck Max you stink." Neil calls as he approaches his friends.

"Fuck you, it's not like I can stop it! I hate it too so let's just get through this stupid fucking month as smoothly as we can!"

"Yeah, I don't like this mask, it's annoying, but David said it helps." Nikki says, the three kids all found out their secondary phenotypes in the late summer at camp. Nikki of course celebrated, Neil didn't care to much, and Max was pissed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised David even has to wear it. He should know not to fuck kids."

"Neil.. you of all people should know that heat makes people go kookoo." Nikki says, actually quite offended at the ignorant comment.

The teen sighs, "Yeah I guess. This whole shit is weird. Anyways see you two at lunch." The other two nod and split to go to their classes.

The final class was another class Max had David's class. Over each summer before he entered high school he gradually realized his bitter crush on the cheerful man. His glare at the man as he muted out whatever instruction he gave only doubled as a way to give himself material to think of later. His hazy and frankly horny mind only thinking of how gently the man would hold him as he plunged his long- "Max?" The teen's heart skipped a beat as he glared up at the man. Not even having to hide the blush as heat already made him, well, heat up.

"The fuck you want?"

"Do you need help on the assignment? I'm giving a group study after school if you'd like to stay after?" Max's blood was racing, but he tried to keep his mind on the logical side.

"Uh, yeah, actually. It makes no fucking sense anyways.."

"Would you like me to clarify anything?"

"Yeah uh, what the fuck is it supposed to be over? The three chapters of the book we're reading or the side book?"

David chuckles and starts explaining it, Max was listening. The class book, three page essay, but Max couldn't help but wonder how the cheerful alpha would react if the teen took off the man's mask. How he would react if all the man could smell was the teen's scent and was taken over by instinct. "So, do you understand? I can help you more after class." Max nodded, still lost in thought. He was glad that he was living in the time where no one gave a shit about an omegas boner during April. Probably the only thing Max liked about being an omega.

Before David returned to his classroom once the final bell rung he decided to stop by the teacher's lounge. Taking a breath of fresh air as he took off his mask. "Hey David."

The said man smiled widely at his friend, "Gwen! How was your first week of April been?"

"Horrible! So many fucking alphas we're fighting. Why did I even agree to teach PE?! Though I did feel bad for all the omegas laying on the stage, and betas who were caught in between..."

"Right, you're a beta aren't you?"

"Yeah.. Surprised no student has tried to seduce you yet."

"I'm more thankful honestly.."

"Though it is only the first week. Who's in your tutoring class today?"

"I know Max for sure, but I'm not exact on who else.. I hope it's not just Max though.."

"He's an omega isn't he?" David nods, taking a final breath before he puts his mask back on. "Well good luck, and don't fuck any students." Gwen jokes, causing David to force a chuckle as he leaves. David hated, despised to admit, how he felt about his camper and student. The man shook it off as he entered his classroom, disappointed at seeing the single student in the overall empty class.

"Well, I guess it's a one on one study session! Do you want anything to much on while we begin?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Sweets or a granola bar?"

"Fuck it, both." David obliges and brings a handful of both. Appetites go up in April, so he didn't bother lecturing his students on healthy eating within the time. And frankly he found the slight pudge on the student in front of him quite adorable. "So uh.. should I just work and ask you for help when I need it?"

"Yup! I need to work on some paperwork so just call me over if you need any assistance." Max nods as the man goes back to his desk, distracted from his gaze as he gets a text.

Ne - Max I swear to fucking god are you spending time alone with a fucking alpha? David at that? -

M - are you fucking stalking me? -

Ne - you literally fucking sent into the group chat that you're gonna get an extra hour of eye candy! -

M - oh yeah. He's not gonna notice anyways. Besides I actually have to get some damn work done. See ya. -

Ne - You have a condom just in case, right? -

M - I have plenty my dear friend. -

Ne - good. -

Max sets his phone down and gets working on his assignment. Mindlessly devouring the stash of sweets and granola bars next to him. Once he was about half way done with his draft he finally needed help with his assignment. Looking up at David he couldn't help but notice the red on his face. "Hey Camp man, I need help."

"Okay!" He walks over to the teen and sits on the desk in front of him, his knee grazing against Max's. "What do you need help with?"

"Um.. fuck. I forgot." David chuckled and nodded.

"Well, can I read through what you have at the moment?" Max nods, entranced by the hidden blush. The teen breathed softly, enjoying the smell the man has. Pine and other nature scents were the strongest. Honey, even the scent of spring water were there. Eventually the teen couldn't help himself, moving closer to breath in the man's scent even better. The teen was intoxicated. He needed more, but was quickly rejected by the man. "Max, please focus."

"I am." Max reached up, about to grab the mask and pull it down. Quickly David grabs a hold of Max's wrist, his grip naturally tight making Max only needier.

"On your work, Maxwell."

Max couldn't help but give the man a drunken smile. "But Davey," Max took advantage of the loosened grip as he pulled down the mask. The man quickly holding his breath. "I need you. Please Davey, I need your cock inside me."

"Maxwell, that isn't appropriate."

"But Davey," Max took the time to hook his leg around his teacher's, leaning closer to the man as he tilted his head and exposing his neck. "I really do need you." David grimaced, self control David. You can control yourself, don't let your instincts take over.

"Max this is your final warning before I send you home, please stop this before I'm forced to call your parents."

Max put on a fake pout and sighed, "Fuck good luck with that. They won't give a shit, neither should you Dave-"

"Maxwell." David tried not to use his so called "alpha voice", especially around omegas, but despite his twisted desires he knew he shouldn't give in to the teen's pushing. "Do your work." David stood up, any grip Max had now weakened due to natural fear. David left the room, leaving the air heavy.

"David!" Gwen calls, heading over to him.

"How's tutoring going?" She asks, noticing his mask which is still down.

"Not as good as I was hoping.. I had to get serious with Max, he was trying to uh.."

"Get into your pants? Really? Max?"

David nods, "Yeah I'm surprised too. But he got half of his assignment done in half an hour which I'm proud of. Especially for it being April, and from what I read it's really good so far. He's a very talented writer."

"Well David, I'm proud of you too. There's a lot of stigma around alphas in areas with young omegas. Especially the ones who are going into heat for the first time, there's been too many accounts of alphas taking advantage of those kids.."

"Those people are truly messed up. But I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt one of my students in that way."

"That's the David I know and tolerate! Well, see you tomorrow. Good luck with the little shit." David nodded and turned to open up the door. His heart sunk. I must've scared him with using that tone.. I feel bad.

"Max?" David says, entering into the classroom which was now filled with the sweet smell of his student. It smelled like a mother's cooking, spices and all. With hints of ocean water and cigarette smoke. Oddly enough David didn't mind the last tone of scent, it was neatly mixed with the others to the point it was just about pleasant. The overpowering scents of spice really brought it all together as well. Even with the pleasant scents David knew he had to ignore it, since smelling it anymore than noticing it would lead to things the man so desperately tried to ignore.

"Oh, I remembered my question Davey." David gritted his teeth at the nickname, but the teen seemed to have calmed down for the lost part.

"Yes?" The man sits across from Max, barely trying to hide the fact he sat further away this time. Max didn't bother making a scene about it, he was on the fine line of tired and horny. Not exactly good if he wanted to get into the alpha's pants, but good for the eventual nap that's calling his name.

"How do you want me to structure the conclusion?"

"You're already at the conclusion? I'm impressed Max!" The teen suppressed his smile at the man's praise, but as he scanned the paper quickly he gave his student a big smile. "Well, from what you already have I'm sure any structure will work well. I used to go for the standard, but you're welcome to do what works with you." Max nodded and typed up the final paragraph quickly. David had a feeling he should stay put, and sure enough Max was back to his questions.

"Do you want me to turn it in now, or?"

"Oh! Well we're going to have peer review on Monday and touch ups Tuesday. So you're welcome to just focus on your other work for now!" Max nods and closes his laptop, putting it away as he checks the time. Twenty more minutes. Max sighed as he looked at the alpha, his eyes were heavy and was clearly stressed. The teen wondered if he was the cause, his earlier advancement towards the man seemed to really be pushing on something. Was that going to stop the teen though?

Absolutely not.

Max got up and stretched, causing the alpha to be curious as to what he was up to. Quickly learning as Max moves over to David, taking a seat on his desk. "Davey.. I did my work. Can I get a reward now?" The teen asked sweetly, leaning his head to the side and widening his legs to expose more of his scent.

"Max I told you earlier, this isn't appropriate." The teen put on a pout, setting one of his feet onto David's thigh. "Max, you won't get me to change my mind. I have no interest in my students."

"Oh, really?" Max asks playfully as he moves onto David's lap, wrapping his arms around the man. "Come on Davey, I know I'm more than a student to you." Max once again removes the man's mask, setting in on the table as David tried not to touch the teen. His self restraint caused his mind to become hazy, making him unable to even use his last resort.

"Max, please." David whimpered out.

The teen began grinding on his teacher as he hurried his face into the man's neck. The intoxicating scent only encouraged Max's grinding. "Davey, please fuck me. I need your cock inside me." David meekly pushed against the teen, desperately trying to maintain his composer.

"Max.. I really can't.."

"Says who?" Max had stopped his movements, leaning back to look at the man's flustered face.

"Says.. everything. Everyone! Max even if I did give in, if anyone found out than I'd be fired and prohibited from educating for the rest of my life! Max I care about you, but I can't give in to your desires that risk my livelihood. I'm sorry." David stood up once Max had done so, starring in awe at the man who was only moments away from sobbing. "Tutoring is dismissed, you're free to go home Max." The teen watched as David left the room. Max sighed and texted his group chat.

M - mission failed. -

Ni -??-

M - I tried to fuck David but all I got was more depression. -

Ni - lmao. What happened? -

M - admittedly just what I said. He seemed to be really upset with me. -

Ne - that's what you get for trying to fuck a teacher at school Max. -

M - what, are you saying I should try to fuck him at his house? -

Ne - Max please don't try to fuck a teacher at his house. That's almost worse. -

M - so fuck a teacher at my house? -

Ne - Max I swear to god. -

M - you're right, I'd never get him into my room without my siblings realizing what I'm up to. His house it is, thanks for the idea Neil. -

Ne - I hope you can't walk tomorrow. -

M - I do too my friend ;) -

Max chuckled as he gathered his things. Still feeling bad, David's reaction was a lot more serious than he was used to. Max threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking out of the room, stopping to let David pass him. Max wanted to say something, an apology? He didn't know what, but he knew he wanted to say something. Even so he couldn't say anything in the time it took David to walk into the room he was just in.

Saturday started off in a standard way for heat season, soaked in sweat and with morning wood. Max didn't pay it too much mind, quickly washing up as he ignored the unsettling silence of the place he resides in. His parents weren't horrible, or at least to what Max would say. They ignore him most of the time, the food is kept stocked for themselves and his parents constantly yell at each other. Some would say it's because of the power imbalance, a beta and omega, but Max high doubted it. They're just two shitty people living under the same shitty roof. The only times the teen would say its any good is when they travel to India for vacation, he really loved visiting his grandmother.

Once out max ignored the text of his friend and went straight for his teacher's contact. After stealing the man's phone so many times he was bound to exchange each other's contacts.

M - Hey I'm sorry about yesterday, I should've been more considerate to you. -

David glanced away from his work to look at the text. He hadn't remembered giving Max his number or receiving it, but his name still appeared on the screen. The man smiled after reading the text, he knew the teen wasn't a bad kid. The text only confirmed it for him.

D - it's quite alright Max! April is a stressful month for us all, and mixed with school work your thoughts must have been everywhere! -

Max pouted, tapping out his response as quickly as he could think of the right words that wouldn't give away his motives.

M - yeah I guess so. You don't think of me any differently, do you? -

D - oh golly no! You'll always be my favorite student and camper, you just can't tell anyone else that! -

Max smiled to himself, the teens ammunition was being handed to him without the man even realizing it.

M - on an unrelated note, could I come over? Parent troubles. -

Max didn't need to give details to something he knew the man was weak to. He still wanted to protect the teen, which was perfect for his plans.

D - gosh, of course Max! -

David sent it with his address.

D -Come by whenever you need! -

And so, David played right into the horny teen's hands.


	2. The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max heads to David’s house with a devious plan, intent on getting what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to the story ^-^

Max tapped around on his phone, memorizing the bus route and scribbling it on a loose piece of paper since his data sucked, and texting the crew for good measure.

M - Guess who's about to get laiiiiddddd -

Ne - Max I swear to GOD. You're gonna fucking regret it. -

M - don't worryyy, I'll have him wear a condom. -

Ni - Max I'm actually with Neil on this one. When an alpha goes into a rut it's pretty dangerous.. -

Ne - yeah and with David's nature I don't know if he'll be able to look at himself after it, I know you're horny as shit rn but David seems pretty sensitive. -

M - That's bullshit Neil, he may not like doing alpha things at school but I've watched him for a while, he enjoys it. -

Ne - Jfc you're a stalker -

M - one of the best <3now I gtg I'm about to head out. -

Ni - Max, this is a horrible idea, but good luck. -

The teen sent another heart emoji as he head out into the world, his bus pass securely in his pocket as he played games as he waited and hopped between buses. Eventually he made it across town, the much nicer apartments and lack of hookers and drug dealers on every corner was a breath of fresh air for the teen as he knocked on the door of his prey. The man cheerfully opened the door with his mask already on, if Max didn't know better he would've assumed David was sick, but no. David was just "protecting" himself from his urges he oh so enjoys.

"Max! I made dinner, are you hungry?" _For your dick lmaooo._

"Yeah, always, anytime. Bus goers are exhausting, especially the old ones."

David chuckles as he leads the teen to his dining room with the two plates already set up. "Now now, elderly people need to sit down for medical reasons!" _For medical reasons I need your dick in my ass._

"Okayy, but they could just talk to other standable people who don't have their earbuds in and who obviously look like they don't want to interact with anyone."

David sighs and swiftly shifts the subject, "Was it a long ride?"

"Absolutely not, I mean I totally didn't come all the way from across town." _Just to get in your pants, oh the power of hormones._

"Well if that was the case I could've just come and gotten you, we could've gotten some ice cream too!" Max shrugged and began eating the meal David put in front of him, it was different from his grandma's home cooked meals. Less spices, a slightly bland taste, but still very tasty. _Maybe I could teach him how to properly season stuff._ "Do you have something on your mind, Max? Nurf isn't giving you any more troubles is he?"

Max shrugs, admittedly heat season in his household is several times worse because of how badly the house stinks because of the three omegas who live there, including himself. It doesn't help that his father and brother, both betas, get irritated at the smallest things and take it out on the nearest person. Max was hesitant, now he's not even sure if he wants a therapy session or a make out session. _Definitely a make out session, I'm horny and emotional but I'm not sobbing in front of David for the eight fucking time._ "Just, had to get out of the house before my dad got back. He hates how it smells."

"Oh, is he an alpha?"

"No, a beta."

"That makes more sense." David chuckles, Max's scent was still feint as it had yet to build up, but the man only knew the longer the teen was here the shorter it would be until he broke, or maybe Max knew that too. Max had finally finished his plate and David quickly acts to put it up to make distance between him and the Omega. David sighed as he placed the plate into the sink and opened a window, moving aside his mask to take a deep breath of the non intoxicating air. Although his moment of being free was disturbed by soft arms wrapping around his torso, a soft head of curls tickling his neck as the teen buried his head into the man's back. Max couldn't help but take a deep breath of the foresty man, despite being away from the forest for several months now, David still retained that peaceful scent of the outdoors. "Max.. smelling me will only make your heat worse.."

"I don't care." David sighed again, returning his mask to its place as he rested his upper body on the counter, admiring his backyard, which mirrored a camp site, to distract himself. David wanted to hate his desire to ravage his favorite camper, but he couldn't. He wanted to see that blissful face of the teen as he penetrates his slick omega hole, and hear the soft moans that come as he moves and buries himself into the boy. Taking in every piece of Max's scent, sounds, and how he feels against his own body. David snaps back into reality as he feels his student palming a, or more properly, his own growing erection.

"Max.." David places a hand on the boy's wrist, weakly pulling it away from his crotch. "Please stop this."

"But you like it, don't you Davey?" David was weak to how sweetly Max says that nickname. It rolled off his tongue so easily it was as intoxicating as his scent. David quickly realizes that as he was so stupidly distracted by his corrupt thoughts Max had removed his mask and closed the window, only making David even weaker to the boy's taunts.

"Max, I'm going to have to ask you to go ho-" David bites his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth as Max has slipped his hand into his pants and began stroking his cock directly. "Max.."

"Come on Davey, please fuck me. Please fuck my needy Omega hole." Facing away from Max didn't stop the teen from knowing the man was struggling between ethics and desire. It also didn't stop Max's hand from moving and memorizing every inch of the man's cock. It was common knowledge that alpha's have large cocks, and David was no different. Max could easily tell the man was almost twice the size of himself, maybe eight inches? Not exactly twice, but still big compared to Max's own cock of five and something inches. "Hey, Davey?"

"Y, yes Max?"

"How big is your cock?" David's self restraint was fading with every stroke, and the question asked with such an innocent tone didn't help with anything.

"A- a little over eight inches."

"What's your girth?"

"Six a-and a half.." Max makes a soft cooing sound as he continues to slowly jerk his teacher off.

"I wonder how that would feel inside of me, don't you Davey?" Every day. David bites his lip and chooses not to respond. Max stops stroking and moves back, "Turn around please." David reluctantly obeys, his cock displayed along with the man's flaming cheeks of embarrassment. Max smiles wide as he hops onto his knees, not minding the pain as he quickly swallows as much as David as he could. The teen didn't have a strong gag reflex, but even with that fact, getting all of the man down would need some practice, and maybe a wider jaw. The sound David made as he entered the cavern of the teen's mouth was a symphony to Max's ears. The pulling at his curls only encouraged him to suck faster and try to get even more into his mouth.

"M-Max." Max looks up and hums at David, throwing him over the edge as he gives into desire. The soft tears pricking at his eyes as his mouth is stretched to the brim with his fingers laid softly on the base of his cock was the final piece he needed to give up on his ethics. He need to fill Max up, he needed to see the teen dripping his cum as he only begged for more. Grabbing Max's hair even tighter and holding him in place David began pounding into his mouth. Max gripped the man's thighs tightly as tears fell from his face, erotic sounds of the soft choking and heavy breathing filled the room. Max took this opportunity to begin giving attention to his own needy cock. Max tried to get more from his pounding, trying to make the man go even further over the edge. Though with David's cock going further and further down his throat he couldn't held but to dig his nails into David's pants as he swallows the warm cum filling him up from deep in his throat. David removed his, miraculously, still hard cock from Max's mouth. Only a few drops of cum having leaked out, the rest continuing to be swallowed by his prey. "Counter, now." Max smiles widely, though doesn't immediately obey the command.

"And if I don't, Davey?"

"Then you'll have to be punished Max."

"Oh? How so?" Max felt small as he knelt on the ground in front of the man, but he needed to get as much out of this side of David as he could.

David swiftly picks Max up, setting him on a table and giving his loosely clothed ass a smack. "I think spankings would be the only correct punishment, what do you think?"

It sounds wonderful. "That sounds horrible."

"Perfect, now take off your clothes Maxie." Max pouts and sets his hands between his thighs.

"But that's embarrassing Davey.." Max really could care less about decency, Hell he once walked from one end of the gym to the other ass naked because he forgot to bring his normal clothes into the locker room, but he knew his prey. David adored innocence. The fucking creep.

"Now now Maxie, you don't want too many spankings do you?"

Max hummed, "If I do?"

"Then we'll just have to find a more appropriate punishment." Max gives in after that, though admittedly curious about the other ideas David has. Kicking and throwing off his garments until only his socks half remained. "That's a good boy." David coos as he strokes Max's hair.

"Are you going to spank me now, Davey?" Max moves his knees to his chest, exposing his ass and hole dripping slick. His hole was small and unused and David adored it as he ran a finger over it with a soft hum. Max released a soft sound at the contact; which was quickly stripped from him as he was jolted back into reality with a hard smack onto his bare ass. The strike was harder than the teen expected, but it didn't take away from the desire. David didn't bother counting and instead the spankings came one after the other. A soft whimper coming from the teen after each one made contact. Max was nearly at tears when David decided he was done, both of Max's cheeks were a burning red and his cock embarrassingly hard. The same hand that inflicted such pleasurable pain began to softly rub his pained ass. "Davey.." Max has removed the condom from his pocket and held it towards David. "Please, fuck me." 

Another slap made Max whimper, the condom being plucked from his hand, "Language Max." Max pouts, but is filled with excited anticipation as he watched David slip the condom over his cock. Max too the opportunity to stretch his ass apart, displaying his hole at an even better angle than beforehand. "This is your first time, right Max?" Max nods. David sighs as he begins placing soft kisses over the teen's body. The way he switched from a domineering power figure to the soft man he fell in love with was astonishing, but welcomed. Max hardly noticed the fingers that slipped inside of him. His body melted into every kiss, touch, and praise he was given as David continued to prepare him. David was so soft, so soothing, yet still so strong. Max could still tell he was holding back, since if he wasn't the teen just knows he would've slammed into his unprepared hole with no condom and used the teen as a fuck toy until morning. Though with the man still restraining himself Max knew that only piece of what he wants to do, that could happen, was him fucking him like a toy until the crack of dawn. So, still no complaints.

"Davey.. I'm ready now.." Max whined out his words, wrapping his arms around his alpha as he gives David a sweet look.

"Are you sure?" David slips out his fingers, the slick dripping from them as he holds onto Max's hips.

"Yes! Please Davey, fuck me!" The teen was desperate as he rubbed his ass against David. And much as he wanted to say he had given into the boy's demands, in reality he was really giving in to his own desires. Slowly David enters the Omega, Max whimpering as he grips onto the table. The alpha stopping at the beginning of his knot as Max grinds against it. They both knew taking in a knot is notoriously a difficult and potentially painful process, so as David was careful not to force the rest of himself into his prey, Max made no hesitation in trying to force the knot into himself.

David's movements were slow as he held onto the teen's smooth caramel thighs and despite Max's aggressive movements he had moved his arms to hide his flustered face. "Davey.." he whines, trying to regain his prior confidence. "Please use me.." David chuckles as he softly stroked Max's curls. Leaning down to place a kiss onto the teen's forehead. His actions were slow, comforting, and warm, if not for the arm sized cock inside him Max would be on his way to sleep.

"Gladly Max." The words didn't register right away as David slowly pulled out of his prey and slammed back in, though still careful not to force the knot. Max let out a shocked squeak as the movements of his teacher became fast and ruthless. David pulling all of the way out and pushing all of himself back in. The painful grip against the teen's thighs were hardly registering as Max's whimpers turned into breathless moans as his sweet spot was abused. Max's mind went blank as all he could feel was the pleasure of his fantasy coming to life, the strained grunts of David as he leans down to mark the teen. Max didn't even care about the burning pain the bite caused. The teen whimpered as his own cock began to spill his pleased juices, not minding the fact that the man was still continuing his own fun.

"We're moving." David commanded as he pulled himself out of the teen. Max pouted as David helped him on his feet, though quickly opting to carry him to his room. Throwing Max onto the bed David didn't hesitate to push himself back into the slippery cavern. "You're still so tight, just for me." Max nods rapidly. "Good boy." David reverted back to his own preferred pace, it was still fast but far more softer than before. Placing loving hickeys all across his prey. "Max, moan for me." The teen's face flared up, despite fantasizing about this moment since he first presented the real thing still caused him to loose all thought processes.

Despite this David knew how to get what he wanted, aiming his cock to slam right into the omega's sweet spot. "David!" The said man grinned as he reverted back to the teen's preferred pace and making sure to abusing the teen's spot. David moved the boy's leg above his head as his thrusts became uneven as he came, forcing his knot in as he did so. Max gasped as he himself came for a second time. "Fuck!" The two held in place for a few moments, Max could feel the condom growing with the man's cum. They regained their breath and Max decided to break the breathy silence. "I wish you could cum in me." David smiled and leaned down to place butterfly kisses on his new lover.

"Maybe one day baby." Max pouted, grinding against the cock still inside him. David chuckled as he lifted the boy up, careful not to force himself out to not cause Max any pain. "Fine, I have something." David pulled out a box, filled with various types of toys which made Max's eyes glow and his mind boil over with imagination. David kissed the teen's neck, aware of his shock. "I have somethings to fill you up for a while. Do you want eggs, fake cum, or a plug?"

"Y-Yes."

"You asked for it." The deep tone of which that came made Max's heart rate sky rocket back up as he feels the man pull out of him. "Now go lay down, face in the bed and your bottom raised high. No peaking." Max nods rapidly as he does as told, his nearly worn out cock hard once more. Max closes his eyes and listens intently on what the man could be doing, clattering and small clinks of plastics and other miscellaneous materials coming together, be it purposefully or accidentally. Soon Max felt something cold enter him, releasing a small shocked whimper as it made contact. It was a dildo, one smaller than David but still a cock that filled the quickly turning cock slut. “Do you like the fake cock Max?” The tone David asked it in was ambiguous as to wether or not he wanted an answer that was good or bad, so Max just nodded his head. He tightened his eyes closed and imagined it was David’s cock that was inside him now as it slipped in an out at a strange pace.

“I want your cock..” Max whimpered out. David softly chuckles as he continues to move the fake dick in and out of his omega.

“I know baby, but you’ll like this.” Max was about to question the man until he began to feel a thick liquid flow out of the fake cock. It was fake cum. David pounded the teen harder with the cock as he continued to fill the teen with the fake cum. Max whining as he lavished in the feeling of being filled, releasing a pleased hum as his own cock pushed with neediness. Soon the absence of the fake cock made itself known as the liquid began to fall from his ass far faster than Max would’ve like.

Thankfully David was quick to fill the whole with his own cock, a new condom covering it. David didn’t hesitate to put every inch of his dick into the boy, adoring the sounds he and his ass made as David did so. The feeling his cock felt as it was surrounded by cum and slick was intoxicating, addicting even. David didn’t even mind thinking of the boy’s pleasure now, only chasing his own with the knowing Max would love it. Each thrust more of the fake cum spilled out of the boy. Gripping the teen’s hips tightly David Began to pound as hard and fast as he could, not caring about his knot anymore as each time it pushes against and inside the teen Max makes a pleased noise. The sounds Max made were glorious as his usual stoic personality was crumpled into a moaning slutbegging for more of David’s cock. David filled another condom as he pushed himself as far in as he could. “You’re such a good slut, only for me. My slut, mine alone.” David chanted as he places hickeys along the teens back. Pulling himself out the condom had cotton stuck, leaving the end to hang and drop out it’s contents. If Max wasn’t a minor David would’ve quickly had a gallery of photos, but subsiding with only one. It was a beautiful photo, Max’s ass in full presenting view as it dripped out a variety of liquids. The teens face was visible as well, it to the side, mouth and eyes half open, small curly hairs sticking to his scalp due to the sweat.

David returns to giving the teen kisses along his thighs and any open skin easily visible. “You’re beautiful.” David says softly in an almost whisper. Max adored it and he’d be a liar if he said otherwise. “I should get you cleaned up.” David says as he pulls out the used condom, Max, though thankful, pouts. The pout being noticed quickly by his alpha who gives him a curious look as if he’s saying, say what you want, slut.

Max gave in, “please.. use me. I’m your slut. Use me until you’re dry.”

“Now how could I object to such a sweet offer?” David says sweetly as he slips on another condom and pushes himself into the teen, flipping the boy over so he can finally see the mess of a slut he’s become. His hair even more disheveled, the cum soaked stomach, and the nearly glowing mark on his collar from his one and only alpha. Not hesitating to return to his now standard pace with the boy David never took his eyes off Max. Watching his half lidded eyes grow pleased tears as his cock pulses for attention. Attention David quick to give.

The pounding lasted much shorter than the two prior as the two came in unison. David pulling out and admiring the cute pout. “What’s wrong?”

“I was hoping you’d last longer..” David chuckles and places a soft kiss on Max’s forehead.

“I can, and one day I will use you all day, but right now we both need to get cleaned up.”

“Can I ask something?”

“Of course you can, Max!”

“The night I graduate I want you to fill me up as much as you want with your cum.”

“Are you sure?” David asks as he wipes down the teen with a damp cloth. “You know the implications that has..”

“Exactly! I want you to fuck me until my ass is black and blue and be dripping with your cum, then it’s likely nine months later a screaming little shit will come out of me. I don’t care David! I don’t care as long as it’s you.” Max says his last sentence softer, averting his blushing gaze.

David adores it, “Okay Max. When you graduate.”

“Fuck yes!”


End file.
